Bwencest Collection(Welcome Back)
by MurdeTram
Summary: As a welcome-back present to all of the people whom enjoy my writings, I'll write a few smutty Bwen fictions for you all.


A.N, Alright, well, after a long, soul-searching hiatus I've made a decision as to whether or not I shall continue writing. Well obviously I'm going to continue writing. This is more of a just 'hello', as most of my writing will be done in the summer. I do plan on upping the Tenacity sequel, after these few tid-bits. I'll try out a few different literary techniques I picked up, and you all tell me if any of them are any good.  
This is a pretty long Author's Note, but it was a pretty long hiatus, so.. Yeah.  
Lastly, all characters in any of my fanfictions are the age they are in the original show unless directly stated. So all of my Bwen stories, both Ben and Gwen are ten years old. Naruto, Sasuke, etc are all twelve or thirteen. I am also still accepting requests.

"I don't know.." Uncle Max's deep voice was shaky, he was unsure of the two cousins being together alone for any length of time. He thought this might be a good chance to spy on them, but then decided otherwise, as such an act would be rude, not to mention a gross invasion of privacy. Quickly covering himself he said, "Alright, but we'll be leaving in a few hours."  
Elated, practically fucking flying, Gwen hopped in place with a wide smile, before rushing into the Rust Bucket. "He said yes!" The orangette shouts, prior to being picked up by her secret-boyfriend. It had been over a month since their first night together, and every day was a high and low of their secret affections.  
Twirling her in the air, Ben kept an eye out for Uncle Max, whom was still outside, facing the sunset; shaking his head while rubbing the back of his neck. The superhero feared that Max might have figured out, but cast it little thought. What mattered was Gwen and him, and what they did in their secret trysts. He held her tight to his torso, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. Ben had watched a few shows that brought up love, and he felt this might be what it was.  
Together, they eloped to the forest, keeping a painful distance to lessen the arousal of Uncle Max's suspicion. But ten or so yards away, in the waning sunlight, their hands intertwined, fingers very nearly fused together, as they ran faster. Until, after what seemed like miles, Ben grasps her, pinning her to a nearby tree, fusing their lips just as their hands had been. Both pre-teens moaning into the contact, as their bodies clashed together.  
Gwen's heart fluttered when she felt the strong muscle that was Ben's erection strain against her thigh, through both of their clothings. Her hands traveled all over Ben's body, grasping at his firm, taut biceps; clutching his small, boyish rear end. The mage's body burnt as Ben grasped at her, her new budding breasts predominately.  
After a half a minute, they pulled away, panting. Ben spoke with a wide smirk, "You know dork, I've wanted to do something for a long time." His strong hands rested on her hips, one pulling and the other pushing, she moved with him, turning towards the tree trunk.  
With a blushing smile, Gwen asked "Oh, and what's that?" But her lover did not respond, and instead, guided her hands to the tree, leaving them there as he roughly and swiftly. With no buildup, he exposed her dark blue panties. They were the same colour as her shirt sleeves, save for the darker spot covering her womanhood, a collection of her sweet juices.  
The cool night air hit her rear and legs, as Ben also pulled down her underwear, her round, hand-filling cheeks out in the open for his viewing pleasure. It was such a naughty action, and it served only to increase her heat and arousal. She gasped out as Ben ran his hand flat up her thigh, ending with his fingertips painfully close to her womanhood.  
Ben's erection became painful, as he felt the heat come off her. Impatient as normal, Ben thrust a finger into Gwen's honeypot, feeling the velvet-soft inside of her. She yelled out loudly and pleasurably, gripping even harder into the tree, her knuckles and fingertips turning white. Relief washed over her for a single second, until it was completely replaced with longing. With lust.  
She moaned out as Ben wiggled his finger, before he began pumping them back and forth roughly, using her natural juices to lubricate a second of his fingers to enter her, stretching his lover. "Ohh~" she moaned out, moving down and against his hand.  
Pulling his hand away, Ben readies himself for something he had wanted to do for some time. Something he had thought of for weeks. Slowly, he trailed his tongue from halfway up her thigh higher. Teasingly, he drew circles up, if only to prolong the wanton mewls his love made. Ben tasted Gwen's salty sweat, he smelt the strawberry body lotion she used, but more than either of those things, Ben felt lust. His heart pounded in his ears as the musky scent of Gwen's womanhood wafted to his nostrils.  
It drove him to come even closer, to dive his tongue past Gwen's tight, young labia. There, his tongue was soaked with Gwen's bitter-yet-enjoyable juices. From above him, Ben heard Gwen's lyrical voice ring out with "Be-e-en~". The sound, music to his ears, only drove him farther, as he closed the distance between his slightly tanned cheeks and her pale white labia.  
He continued swirling his tongue around the opening to Gwen's young core. While he could go no farther, Ben instead drew tiny circles around the tiny, hard nub that was the mage's clit. With the flat of his tongue, he slowly drew against her most sensitive of parts.  
Benjamin was absolutely flying as he gave Gwen the utmost of pleasure, his tongue moving faster and faster, her body shaking harder and harder, her moans getting louder and louder as she ground down and back against her lover's face. With his off hand, the brunette freed his erection, a strong five inches with an upward curve. Pre-cum poured from his tip, which he used to slather and lubricate his masturbation.  
Eventually, Gwen's movements became animalistic, with no rhyme or reason. She was close, as even more juices poured from her womanhood. "Oh, Oh Ben. I'm gonna, oh god, Ben!" The orangette's body locked up for a second as lightning rushed through her, lighting every single inch of her body on fire as it raced from her head to her toes, and back again.  
And full of pleasure, Gwen screamed as she came. Dousing Ben's lips, cheeks, and chin with her honey.  
Panting, Ben pulled away, moving his offhand faster and faster on his manhood. He watched Gwen shudder before sinking to the ground, with her pants and panties still around her ankles. After watching her catch her breath, he moved forward, rubbing the head of his soaked erection against her tight rose bud. Still panting, and full of a deep lust, he nuzzled against her, saying "You know, there's something _else_ I've been wanting to do."

A.N, Aaaaand Cliff hanger!  
Hoped you guys liked it, and forgive me for taking such a long break. I needed to sort out loads of personal things. Anyway, I have the next few days off, so I'll try and write another piece of two for this.


End file.
